Forum:Chapter/Volume articles
Hey all Seeing as we have the first volume coming up soon, it's time we decide on a few things that have been spoken briefly about in the past. What I am supposing is the choice of not having a "Volumes and Chapters" article (if I were you I'd check out some other manga wikis to see what the template/article looks like), and having templates displaying the volume with its chapters included, or rather keeping it as it is, and simply linking "Chapters" to the category of Chapters, which is as it stands right now, and the same with Volumes. If you have some other ideas, feel free to comment below. :) Discussion I say we should have "Volumes and Chapters" articles, as a wiki we should have a register of anything (as possible) related to this series. :Haven't seen you in a while, nice to see you here o/ I for one agree that we should have Volume and Chapters articles~ :: Lulcielid: I say we should have "Volumes and Chapters" articles, as a wiki we should have a register of anything (as possible) related to this series. ::All the page would list is every chapter and volume that exists in the series, the same thing that the Chapters category does (and in time, a Volumes category). I'm not really of a mind that a page would enhance a user's experience of the wiki, but am happy to be convinced otherwise. ::: GouenjiShuuya'123: Haven't seen you in a while, nice to see you here o/ I for one agree that we should have Volume and Chapters articles~ :::Well there is not too much to edit, and when there´s someone already did it, so i don´t visit the wiki too much. I still want to contribute here, though. :::: Lulcielid: Well there is not too much to edit, and when there´s someone already did it, so i don´t visit the wiki too much. I still want to contribute here, though. ::::Damn I guess you're right-- I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing xD. I'll keep in mind to slow down so others get the chance.. I'd prefer if I got less edits if there were more contributors than vice-versa. ::::: Lulcielid: Well there is not too much to edit, and when there´s someone already did it, so i don´t visit the wiki too much. I still want to contribute here, though. :::::Same ::::::Lookie here :There's plenty to do. :#Firstly, the plot information on basically all the characters is too long and could be shortened. Just don't go overboard with that. :#Secondly, location articles need descriptions of the buildings themselves. How did nobody notice that is beyond me >_< :#Thirdly, APPEARANCE AND PERSONALITY SECTIONS! I can't stress enough 'bout them. They are lacking so hard. I had to ask Munch for help but he's unavailable (not that he's to blame of course). :There's plenty to do ;) ::How is this relevant to the thread? And also you yourself didn't realise that until today lol.. :::I'm a nobody, so it's me included. :::Well Grimm and Lulcielid said that there's nothing to do and I proved 'em wrong :p ::::A number of other users think the same~ :::::hm? :::::: Omojuze: Omojuze wrote: I'm a nobody, so it's me included. Well Grimm and Lulcielid said that there's nothing to do and I proved 'em wrong :p ::::::Thanks for that ;P. Now i need go get back from work and i might do something. :::::::I'm way behind on the manga tbh, I'll start looking around once I catch up again